Chop-Chop
During the Chop-Chop event you will have a chance to obtain two special items, Beast Bone and Beast Tooth, from chests in the mazes and for completing mazes. These items can be exchanged for points at the Chop-Chop shop, which is on the main menu. Beast Tooth can be turned in for 1 point and Beast Bone can be turned in for 3 points. Points are cumulative, and every time you reach one of the tiers (usually every multiple of 20) you will receive a reward. 'All rewards not claimed before the event ends will be permanently lost. ' Remember, all towers can be reset once a day for free! Chop Chop 01.png|Beast Bone|linktext=Found in Tower/Maze Chop Chop 02.jpg|Chop Shop Chop Chop 03.jpg|Chop Shop|linktext=See how many beast teeth and bones you have Chop Chop 04.jpg|Chop Shop|linktext=Exchange for prizes Official Description Slogan: Chop-Chop! Time is Running Out! Event: Exchange System Chop Shop: Collect Items and Exchange for a Rare 5-Star Card Content: #During the event, people who reach level 10 can see the entrance of Chop Shop at the bottom left on screen. Meanwhile, new material cards "Beast Bone" and "Beast Tooth" will randomly drop from the chest in maze. Players can go to shop to exchange for corresponding items when you get enough points, and "Beast Tooth" = 1 Point, "Beast Bone" = 3 Point. #At the top left of your screen, you will see your Point. It will be showed 0 Point when you enter the Shop at the first time. #You can go to Chop Shop and check how many Beast Bone and Tooth you get, and also see how many Point you have gained. After you exchange successfully, corresponding number of Beast Bone or Tooth will be deducted automatically. For example, if you have 1 Bones and 7 Tooth, you will get Magic Ticket *2 after exchange successfully. Meanwhile, the number of Bone and Tooth will display 0, and Point will show as 10. #When you get enough Point, the Exchange button will be red instead of gray; and each player can get the reward once only. #Chop Shop will close once the event has ended, and no more Beast Bone and Beast Tooth drop in Maze. So please do the Exchange before Shop closes, and system will run zero clearing function at the same time. #Some new cards will be released via this Event as the Exchange Rewards. Dialogue Opening *I'm collecting treasures that are hidden within the maze; Treasures such as & BeastTooth. If you find these treasures, you can bring them to me and trade for other items! No BeastTooth or BeastBone *Ah, It looks like you still haven't collected any BeastTooth or BeastBone Well, you cand find these two things in the maze. I really want them. Please help me get them! Next Goal * The next goal is XX points. If you find and exchange the remaining XX points items, you can exchange them for item! Hurry, I'm waiting for you! All rewards claimed * You have already claimed all the rewards. With no Stone Item from the event Land Scramble (12/17/2014) and all rewards claimed * But, you still haven't brought me the event item. Ah, nothing we can do about that now. Click Exchange Button now and the remaining items can be excanged for 1000 coins. With BeastTooth and/or BeastBone and all rewards claimed * Although right now there is no rewards that can be given you, I'll pay you directly from my own pocket. You can repay me later on. Ok? * Congratulation to you! You've reached all the award targets. You've helped me collect so many activity item. Thank you so much for all your hard work. We've collected enough BeastBone & BeastTooth. Thank you so much! Category:Events